User blog:Commander Marko/''Technomancer'' (Thoughts about the way lore is written now)
Introduction One of the most essential parts of League is... the lore. The lore brings grants us information concerning many of the League's champions, their histories, their birthplace/residence, faction, etc. It is simply a fascinating part of the game (at least, for me). I enjoy reading the more recent lores (ex. and ). That got me thinking... Current 'New' Lore I am guessing that most players/summoners/contributors have already read new lore. Unlike the former two whose 'lore stories' are told in first person, the latter has their lore written in the form of some kind of document regarding one of the recent rampages. My reaction was pretty much predictable: I fell in love with that kind of lore writing. I read it several times, and it is a very interesting type of lore for me. To those who haven't checked it out, go here. My personal thoughts Well, after a night of thinking about it, I decided to write my own 'fan-fic' the same way new lore was written. In the form of a file, buried deep within the Piltover City Archives, I present to you my try at the new way lore is written: Technomancer Accessing Piltover's City Archives... Access granted. Accessing files; [Codename: Technomancer] Access granted; [Codename: Technomancer] Opening files... TECHNOMANCER Name: Mark Sex: Male Height: 6'5 Weight: Unknown (Estimation: 190kg w/ suit; 82kg w/o suit) Age: Unknown (Estimation: Mid 20's) The individual known as Mark enters the room. A bright, red cape hides the back of the character. The titanium shell of the suit he wears shines a bright gray. A golden mask conceals his face... His footsteps can be heard across the room. The sound of metal clanking, the power core producing peculiar sounds and hums. He takes of the mask, revealing his face: relaxed eyes, a dark shade of green; hair color distinguished as dark brown, some locations are with a lighter shade than others; minor facial hair, 'shaved' sideburns... The level of technology that Mark wields seems to be second to none. The sheer power of his combat capabilities, unmatched. Even the alleged Biohunter struggles to compete with the individual. The power core is of unknown origin; characteristics show that it may be of fusion. It is still up to debate... Mark seems to have a history with many of Runeterra's more... unusual individuals. He has good relations with , , , , Darkon (Piltover); (Bandle City). When asked about a potential love interest, he opened a small compartment in his suit: Mark revealed an old, recently touched picture. He gave it to us: ,,She is simply confused... Hurt." Mark said it with a rather warm, yet worried voice... Two individuals on the picture, male and female. The male one appears to be Mark, perhaps in his teen years. The is dressed in black; hair appears to be white. She appears to be resting on his shoulder; he seems to have his right arm curled around her. Long, snow-white hair, black outfit. She may be of Ionia... We returned the picture to him. Further investigation may not be required. Mark has only prevented and intervened in crimes only to stop them. Concerned about the recent threats such as the Biohunter, we will let Mark go. He may be a crucial key in the security of Piltover. Any charges are now suspended. Exiting the room, the Technomancer turned his head to us, put on his mask and simply said the following words: ,,Piltover needs a guardian." He was gone in an instant. Intriguing. Mark has much more secrets to reveal. Due to the investigation being terminated, only time will tell what are his true motifs. file Conclusion Well, the girls in my class did like it (they write fan-fics, long story). Putting aside the facts that my 'attempt' might confuse you even more (ex. Who the hell is this Biohunter? How can someone born in Piltover hang out with during his teenage years? Do they have a child?!) Ok, the last one is kind of retarded, though. Seriously, don't judge me. I hope you guys like my 'story'. Leave your suggestions and thoughts about the new types of lore and perhaps my attempt at doing something creative in life. Until next time, see ya. :3 Category:Blog posts